Loving You
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: Sasori and Sakura are married. When they are on their way home they happen to bump into someone. Find out who. Will it turn out good or bad? What will Sakura tell Sasori?
8Sitting in a meadow were two people. A woman and a man. One of which had pink hair whle the other had fiery red hair. The female was dressed in a wedding dress, while the male was dressed in a tuxedo. They had just gotten married only hours ago and were now sitting in this meadow for the rest of the day.

"Sasori?" The female asked. "Yes Sakura?" Said male replied. "What am I to you? " Sakura asked. "You are everything to me. You are my love, hope, desire, my life. I would be nothing without you." Sasori said kissingthe girl softly on her lips. "Why do you ask? " Sasori added. "I'm...I'm...pregnant." Sakura replied shakily. Sasori froze and Sakura suddenly felt scared he wouldn't want the child. Suddenly she felt the ground leave her and warm arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm going to be a father...I'm going to be a father!" Sasori shouted.

Sakura loved this feeling of happiness, even if only for a little while. "How long?" Sasori asked. "Coming on two months." Sakura added. Sasori felt a bit betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasori asked. "I was afraid you wouldn't love me if I told you." Sakura said lowering her head ashamed. "Silly doll. Why would I stop loving you for that, in fact my love has only grew knowing this is the outcome of that special night." Sasori said kissing the tip of her nose.

Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." Sakura whispered. "I love you too." Sasori replied.

When they finished packing up Sasori wouldn't allow her to carry anything heavy and decided to let her at least hold the blanket since it was getting cold. They began the walk home and talked along the way. They didn't notice angry eyes staring at them. Said figure jumped out from an alley and grabbed a hold of Sakura. "You can't have her." The figure hissed. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing? Let me go!" Sakura shouted. A pale hand covered her mouth and Sakura could only watch as someone grabbed a hold of Sasori and knocked him out. Screaming into his hand Sakura struggled and kicked at Sasuke.

Sakura felt a hard pressure hit her head and she went limp in Sasuke's arms.

When Sakura opened her eyes she noticed three things. One of which being naked, the second she was chained to a wall, and lastly Sasori was across from her in the same position. "Sasori!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura!" Sasori replied. He fought at the chains, as did Sakura, only to be unsuccessful. A dark chuckle was heard and Sasuke came out from hiding.

"Sakura, Sakura, oh you just had to choose him didn't you?" Sasuke started. Sakura shivered at his voice. "Well I was always the better choice for you. He was just a piece of shit compared to you. I have always loved you more. If you can't willingly choose me then I will have to force you." Sasuke said. Sakura glanced at Sasori and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Let Sasori go." Sakura said. "No the shit will only come back for you. You are mine. Mine to kiss, kine to love, mine to kill." Sasuke said with a glare. Sakura broke down crying. "You're insane." Sakura said. "Insane. Tell me Sakura, have you worked with the insane people?" Sakura didn't reply. "Well you are probably right, aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke walked over to Sasori and stuffed a cloth into his mouth. "Stay quiet or I will do something drastic." Sasuke hissed into his ear. Sasori glared and headbutted Sasuke. Sasuke backed up and glared. "That will only make it worse for her." Sasuke growled. Sasori growled and struggled. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who was trying to pull her hands out of the chain. When her hand was about to slip free Sasuke slapped her, hard, and pushed her hand back into the chains. Having heard the slap Sasori struggled to be let free. Sasuke looked at Sakura and softened his expression. "Sakura. I'm sorry. But I have to discipline you." Sasuke said softly. He caressed her cheek and made her look at him. He saw angry green eyes.

Sakura spat in his face and glared hard. Sasuke looked at her angrily and undid the chains on her legs. He undid his pants and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at Sasori and smirked. Sasuke shoved his manhood into her dry passage. Sakura screamed in pain at having to take someone his size dry. "Who do you love?" Sasuke growled. "I love Sasori!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke thrusted hard and felt her blood run down his length. Sasori watched in horror and tried to get his hands free. Tears ran down Sakura's face as Sasuke thrusted into the twenty year old woman. Sasuek at some point got tired of her screaming and began hitting her. Sakura kicked and screamed loudly. "Sasori! Sasori! Help, please!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke came inside of Sakura and groaned loudly.

Sasori had somehow slipped one of his hands out and pulled out his other. Sasori was glad that Sasuke didn't put any chains on his feet because he was angry. Sasori grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and turned Sasuke to face him. Sasori punched Sasuke in the face as hard as he could and grabbed the key to the chains. He undid Sakura's chains and scooped her up into his chest. Sakura was sobbing and screaming. Sasori felt this was his fault and ran, with her in his arms, to the hostpital.

As Sakura was getting examined Sasori wouldn't allow anyone else near him. He stood next to the door of te emergency room and waited impatiently. Soon enough Hinata and Naruto were there calming him down. Sasori didn't even get that hurt so he didn't care about his well being.

About an hour later a doctor came out and Sasori looked at the said man in a white coat. "You can see-" At that point Sasori was in the room, followed by Hinata and Naruto. Sakura was unconscious on the hospital bed and was breathing evenly. Sasori felt a wave of worry wash over him as he saw her state. Sasori sat in the chair next to her hospital bed and waited. " . We come with good news. You will be having twins." The doctor said. Sasori froze and clutched Sakura's hand. "Do you hear that love? We will be having twins. Our babies are okay." Sasori said cooing Sakura gently. Sasori curled up with her and waited patiently for her to wake up. Hinata watched the touching scene and ran her hand through her husband's hair as he lay on her lap.

* * *

That is it for now I will submit another chapter soon.

Please review and give me constructive criticism. I honestly love this pairing. Sasori×Sakura. If you have a pairing you would like me to make I will be hapy to take suggestions.


End file.
